


and still you let me stand with you, in blue

by svladcjelli



Series: pick my colour pick my day (Modern AU) [3]
Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: ADHD Tom Blake, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic William Schofield, Fluff, M/M, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svladcjelli/pseuds/svladcjelli
Summary: Will associates people with colours. Tom is his blue.
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Series: pick my colour pick my day (Modern AU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759222
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	and still you let me stand with you, in blue

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO yes technically i am still on hiatus but this thought wouldnt leave me alone!!! this ones for jamie, wally, spencer, maisy, alex, jackie, betsy, and emma. thank you for encouraging my lil brain thoughts :') hope i did it justice!! title is from in blue by declan mckenna

William Schofield saw colours.

Not like that, though - not the way everyone sees colours. It’s different - he saw people as colours - no, no, that doesn’t make sense.

William Schofield couldn’t describe how he saw colours. He kept a pocket-sized moleskin notebook with names of friends and acquaintances next to the colours he associated them with.

_Tom B. : Blue_

Tom was blue. Heartwarming blue, the sort of colour you want to be around. A shade that engulfs you but in a cosy way - like a heavy quilt making you feel at ease. When he first met Tom, it was an instant association - _I've met a boy that looks like the colour blue._

His notebook was full of names. He stopped taking notes at a certain age, finding it a bit childish and silly. What kind of adult writes his friends' colours in a worn-down notebook? It was silly and over time, he forgot about it. 

Until he was moving into Tom's flat in Essex. He didn't have a lot of possessions but he brought a few bookbags along and while rifling through them, out came a small notebook. _Charles C, James R, Pat P..._ The list went on. 

"What'cha got there?" Tom knelt beside Will, glancing over his shoulder. Will felt his face heat up and quickly closed the book. 

"Nothing. It's stupid." 

"Oh, come on. It looks cute." 

Hesitantly, Will handed him the booklet. He observed each page with intent, intrigued by every word scribbled in. God, Will's handwriting was atrocious. 

"What's 'blue' mean?" 

Will huffed a laugh, "It's the colour, silly."

Tom rolled his eyes. "No, why's it by my name? And Leslie's, for that matter." 

_Ellis L. : Navy blue_

"You remind me of the colour blue. But a nice blue, not sad." 

Tom took a minute. "That's..." He smiled, "That's really sweet." 

Their eyes met but only for a minute before Will broke the contact. "Is it?" 

"Yeah."

Together, they went through the pages. In a way, it was like a record for Will - a collection of memories for each friend he'd made. 

"' _Lauri P. : Red-ish,'"_ Tom read aloud before glancing up to him, "What's '-ish' mean? Is she red or like, not red?" 

Will's heart swelled as he rubbed his hands along his thighs - a tell-tale sign of excitement. "I mean- It's like, a nice red. She's not a deep red but more of a..." He took a moment to think, "Light red." 

Tom laughed, "Pink, then?" 

"No, no," Will was quick to defend, "Light-red." 

"Light-red. If that's what you say." Tom grinned, flipping to the next page.

Will smiled. 

Later in bed, Tom turned to face Will. He was already half-asleep when Tom piped up, "Why blue?" 

"What-?" 

"For me. Why am I blue?" 

Will's head was still foggy with sleep, but he knew it'd bug Tom if he didn't have a clear answer. "I don't know, just something that happens. Now go back to sleep, I've got classes tomorrow." 

"But- fine, alright." Tom sighed, "Goodnight, love." 

There was a comfortable silence but only for a beat. 

"Optimism, I think." 

"Hm?" 

"You look like the sky. Hopeful." 

In the dark, Tom smiled. "Thanks." 

And like that, they were content. They drifted off peacefully - Will finding comfort in blue. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! feel free to give me more prompts over on tumblr, @svlad-gently


End file.
